Hardcore Heroes Arcadia: Episode 3
Recap Monday, 1509-12-12* Still dark outside and still in the wizard tower they retell their plan to Tyrus to go capture some smoke mephits in hidden valley. Georg brings up the green dragon occupying their mines which gets an exasperated sigh out of the fighter, but he appears also willing to help with that. Before they part Malakai inquires where Stirge is, appears that Tyrus does know of his hiding place, but he won’t in good faith reveal it, only go find the ranger himself. They decide it's not worth the time to seek him out for the hidden valley run, though Tyrus will arrange for him to be around when they deal with the dragon. Somewhat awkward silence settles after Tyrus crawls out through the window. But both the wizards make their peace and Georg once again settles in the observatory where he casts Tiny hut just to be safe. In the morning they are awoken by someone pounding on the door, turns out its one of the guards who had been put to guarding the Malkis cleric. It appears that the tongueless man has been looking for Malakai or at least trying to give a note to him. Not having finished learning his spell assortment Malakai shrugs off the summons and tells the guard that he will come once he is done. He trudges up the stairs and asks if Georg has any means of scrying on the shadow dragon, other than Clairvoyance spell that is, since that seemed to be only partly useful when Malakai did cast it. Also fact that the beast scried back is disconcerting. Georg tells him to check with Rohana for that, but Malakai has long since sought answers in her spell-book. Malakai then ponders on that perhaps since dragons can see through, or rather, use their other senses to nullify invisibility he might simply masquerade as a tiny spider to go under the dragon's gaze. Georg mulls on the subject, but thinks that a dragon shouldn’t be able to automatically see through a polymorph. Possessing magical abilities doesn’t mean they have a sixth sense by his words. In Between spell learning they separate their duties, Malakai to deal with the Chancellor while Georg volunteers to go see if he can help with ballista plans. However since Georg is the one with plans which could possibly reduce the making of their war weaponry by as much as 25% Malakai offers to introduce him to Landslide to make plans between themselves. They go off and find their merry Chancellor at a breakfast table with some nobles. While Malakai looks over the table Georg strides past him towards the dwarf who mistakenly greets him as the former. In a respectful manner Georg takes a knee and introduces himself, in dwarven, as Lord Georg Grimgeist, the ark wizard of Misty rapids, here to assist in the dealings of extra-planner matters. The dwarf is taken aback momentarily and apologizes for mistaking him for Malakai and then asks for his name again, not familiar with the freshly christened Baron of Misty rapids at first. Once it sinks in though his jolly manner drops somewhat, but he compliments him on being humbler than he expected. Looking back at the other wizard in the room Landslide then asks what he is to do with now 2 expert wizards to which Malakai answers that they seem to have 2 problems. Landslide still believes that the green dragon and disappearance are connected which Malakai now argues against on which Georg collaborates on, he also ends up showing off his engineering proficiency by laying his ballista blueprints bare which they may use to hasten the engineering of their weapons. Georg suggests using the idle soldiers outside their keep to help with the building process. They ponder for a moment on whether Count Song would finance the ballistae and then after job is done take them or they’d remain here, but Malakai delegates the problem to after the issues at hand are done to which everyone agrees. Malakai then makes plans to pay the dragon 150 gold every day at noon until the day they plan to spring their trap, Chancellor hand-waves it, given that they manage to get the money back afterwards it wouldn’t really matter. Plans move ahead and an officer is sent to start work on those ballistae, once they finish their breakfast at least. Landslide tells Georg that apparently he is a good influence on Malakai. Georg stays behind to eat with the nobles and make some rapport with Landslide by talking about blacksmithing while Malakai goes off to speak with his Malkis cleric. The guard tells Malakai that the cleric calmed down once he told him the wizard would come eventually so without further delay he goes in. The cleric, nicknamed Croak, gives him the note that he wanted to give to the guard, it reads “He has spoken to me” then the other side goes “He has a desire for you” which makes makes a tiny little shiver shoot down his spine. Malakai then inquires further what does Malkis wish of him and turns out its smoke mephits and a displacer beast which makes for a highly coincidental timing considering Malakai was just about to head out for the former, all Croak has to say to this is that gods have their ways. Croak doesn’t seem to know why Malkis wants these creatures and is unwilling to say anything on how Malkis spoke to him. Neither he seems aware what Malkis wants with the beasts so Malakai excuses himself, escorted out by the by cackling of the half mad cleric. Outside the door Malakai instructs the guard to remain at the post for now, the guard seems a little eager to perhaps show the cleric his place, but he reassures him that for now Croak is good, though if a beating is in order he will delegate it to the guardsman. In the yard Georg is surveying their soldiers, finding any carpenters that might be useful for the ballistae building as well as waiting for the hired expert ones. Meanwhile the officer instructed to organize their forces is eyeballing Georg like he was the shadow dragon himself which Georg ignores. While waiting for Malakai Georg gives the dwarf instruction how to proceed and what to do while he’s gone with the guy not taking his eyes off him. Since the soldiers come from all of Shirebrook's surrounding 22 villages there’s a bit of chaos to their placement, some staying in tents outside of town while some are quartered inside. Georg worries somewhat that the dragon might spot their forces or more importantly their ballistae so he instructs the carpenters to make the frames look as nondescript as possible and perhaps hide the bolts. Malakai ends up having to wait for the carpenters to arrive so he kills some time asking Georg about displacer beasts. While Georg makes a rundown of his knowledge of them, also showing off the displacer beast hide he still has on him, Malakai contemplates how coincidental it is that Georg happens to be an expert on the creatures just when Malkis seems to want one. Malakai murmurs to himself how nice it might be to have a displacer beast as a pet which gets him an odd glare from Georg. Before goes to find a crate for his mephits Georg pipes up that he has always wanted a imp familiar which gets Malakai to mention that he has access to Find familiar spell which Georg doesn’t. They deliberate on the pros and cons of it, but Georg warns Malakai not to talk of imp familiars too loudly because only those of the darkest of hearts are able to tame such a beast. They finally part and Malakai goes to find his crate. Somewhere along the route it comes to Malakai's knowledge that he is to be the one who drops off gold in front of the dragons lair which doesn’t seem to enjoy too deeply. Considering that he will be gone for a day or two he decides to find a knight for the task who he is going to accompany to the cave on the first day. Kel Lorry Goldfeather volunteers for the task, middle 20s woman so they take the coins and head off to the mines. Closing in on the lair of the beast both of them get slightly nervous, but Malakai urges her forward telling her that he will be gone for next few days and that he choose only the most noble of knights to do this task. Looking over the plans of the mine Malakai nabbed from their office few days ago he notices a mechanism intended to air the system, but the crank and bellows that were supposed to be outside the mine seem to have been ripped out. Malakai notes that if they replaced the mechanism they could get rid of the corroding gas, given that they stand out of the way of gas coming out. Malakai ties closed the bag and throws it towards the entrance of the cave. Both of them watch it for a moment and then ring the bell at which point they begin walking back, but before they’ve gotten very far a growl comes from inside the doorway of the mine. Malakai stops and observes the draconic snout poking out for a moment before giving it a bow and shuffling away. Back in town Malakai and Georg finally get their things and row over the river, then at the other shore they wait for Tyrus to appear. Malakai tenderly asks how are the other two feeling and Tyrus warily greets Georg as Baron and once he gets a confirmation comments how far he has come to which Georg replies how far the sheriff has fallen. Malakai then tells Tyrus to stand still and let him cast Stoneskin on him which the the fighter warily accepts. Then he tries to get Tyrus to carry the mephit crate for him, but Tyrus simply turns around and walks off without a word while Malakai cries after him that it’s too heavy for him until Georg takes the thing. ]] As they’re walking through the forest Malakai gives Tyrus a rundown of the events and how smoke mephits seem to be connected to them. Georg somewhat opposes the notion they’re being deliberately summoned instead proposing that they might just be slipping in through a tear in the planes which might be in this region. Malakai deliberates on how his Monster Summoning spell differentiates from the mass disappearances by not having a specific monster it takes, closest spell he can think of is Summon Lycanthrope which summons the closest lycanthrope to the caster, but that’s limited. Also whatever was cast is an area effect type not targeted on creatures, Georg chides Malakai not to think inside the box so much and that whoever cast this won’t necessarily be limited to whatever is in the wizards spell book. Georg passingly says that a demon might not have the same sort of spells, but Malakai asks what if it isn’t a demon. While they’re chatting tho the Baron wizard is also keeping an eye on Tyrus, some small voice in his head telling that maybe Tyrus knows of this rift into shadow plane. Later on Malakai brings up that they have a scroll of protection from dragon breath and asks Tyrus whether he has ever fought one before, he dodges the question, but Malakai continues on. He begins bringing up various ways they could enchant him and protect him with the target of having him essentially solo the dragon fight, which, in bonus of the fame might get him a pardon from the Count. Tyrus however, plainly says that every bone in his body tells him not to trust someone promising to make him impervious to every type of attack and to run in and fight a dragon. Georg amusedly calls him paranoid, but Malakai doesn’t press the subject as Tyrus calls to focus on the task at hand. Hours into the journey party realizes that without horses or any means of transport it’ll take 3 days to get those damn smoke mephits. Malakai has a small breakdown only now realizing how sweet it was to have Jeeves around, but to exasperation of Tyrus comes up with a way to make all this faster. While Malakai is casting Polymorph he tasks the other two with deciding who will be the big spoon and Tyrus immediately looks Georg right in the eyes and tells he will be it. Tyrus wraps his hands around Georgs soul belly and they fly off into the sky. 3 hours later they land near lake mysterium, near the spot where Georg, Reptar and the freed slaves were attacked by gremlins as well as Poorvan’s cottage house. Georg goes off to find the nudist old wizard before the other two barge in. Poorvan apparently already aware of their arrival comes out to greet Georg, at first thinking the stoneskin is an affliction of some type. He doesn’t seem to mind the little party though and they wave the other two closer, though before they get closer he reminds Georg of the nudist rule. Georg sighs and goes to change behind a bush somewhere, making sure to take off his Amulet of Malkis, which seems to produce a cold burning sensation from the spot where it was touching his skin. Malakai using last 5 minutes of his Polymorph transforms into a naked lady which earns a whistle from Tyrus and then he goes to greet Poorvan. Malakai asks the man some quick base questions such as why he lives out there and whether he knows anything about the curse, but the wizard seems to be mostly just content to assume living in harmony with nature is enough to keep the curse at bay. Middle of the discussion clothless, but armored Tyrus also joins them. Malakai then brings out his map asking if he has ever been near the lair territory, but it seems like Poorvan hasn’t really wondered near the mountains too often, he also mentions having seen both gremlins and smoke mephits as long as he has been here. After elusively asking if he can stay for 2nd time Poorvan grudgingly extends his invitation for them to sleep inside his house for the night. During the night Malakai inquires more about the area as well as informs him of the recent events. Offhandedly Poorvan mentions that a chimera around here lives somewhere on the Lost Coast side of mountains and when Malakai tells him that he killed it he barrates Malakai for disrupting the natural order. Apparently ever since the chimera disappeared there’s been an influx of bugbears, lizardfolk and bullywugs. They get a short lecture about men who feel they're entitled to things such as a chimeras treasure because they killed it, but Malakai fudges up and calls Poorvan "Aldric" after which the nudist inquires how the grumpy old coot is, despite the lecture however he marks on the map where chimeras lair could be, but tells them to be wary. They also bring up the Witch of the Wilds which has Malakai perk up. Poorvan inquires with Georg how his last visit went to which Georg seems somewhat conflicted about, he claims that she owes him a favor, but doesn’t specify. Poorvan though warns him not to take her lightly nor claim with her that she owes him anything, Goerg seems to draw inward a little, but doesn’t back off. Malakai notices that Tyrus looks agitated and goes to speak with him, turns out he is aware of her and that Stirge has run into the hag a few times. Tyrus also warns Malakai of her citing that she likely eats much of the local wildlife here such as ogres, lizardfolk, bullywugs and so on. They end up deciding that the hag should be skipped unless extremely necessary, they also get warned not to call her hag by Poorvan. Between the 3 of them they decided to split the gold threeway and that if there’s no serious enemies in there Malakai gets 1st pick of magical items, Tyrus 2nd, Georg 3rd and so on. They dine and go to sleep without problems. Georg sleeps in his Tiny hut. Wednesday, 1509-12-14 Morning comes, spell learning passes quickly, they eat diner and depart. Georg notes the warm and lovely feeling of having his amulet back on him. Atop a pegasus they ride towards the mountain peak Poorvan marked on Malakai’s map. They carefully watch out for any bugbears or other creatures that might be inhabiting the empty cave as well the cave entrance itself of course. Despite the odds Georg is the one who notes shadows in the side of mountain and gives the directions to Malakai. As they’re coming in to land they notice a vine ladder and a path that lead towards the cave. Before they even land a band of bugbears rushes out of the cave. 2 of the bugbears come up to the pegasus and bash it, but Malakai's stoneskin flicks the attacks aside. Georg Thunder staves most of the bugbears and then Tyrus beheads one in a single strike. Before long Malakai has transformed back into himself and webs most of the bugbears, almost catching Georg as well who is busy sneakily stealing the soul of one of the stunned bugbears. One of them desperately tries to shove Malakai off a cliff, but gets executed and then party starts looking how to finish off the rest of the bugbears who are slowly breaking out of the web. Malakai simply crawls into the web thanks to his cloak and executes the bugbears who are in the parts closer to the party and then Summon Monsters 5 Muckdwellers deeper into the cave where there’s a single female bugbear trying to protect 4 cubs. A few minutes later the bloodied bugbear stands victorious over all the muckdwellers, her reward is a magic missile right in her face. They burn down the web to avoid waiting a hour for the spell to drop, but before they go in Tyrus comes up face to face with Malakai giving him a disgusted look, Malakai calls it fighting smart, but Tyrus murdering the helpless. Georg bemusedly adds “ and Tyrus calls me a cold blooded killer “. In the cave they find 7 blue quartz worth 10gp, 500 iron, 2000 silver, 400 platinum, 1000 copper, 1740 gold, 5 art objects. Since Malakai still has a polymorph spell left they decide to head to the supposed mephit lair and possibly spend the night there. Somewhat encumbered they make their way to the ravive that Malakai visited a while ago. Jumping over some rocks ends up with Malakai taking a swim in a cold mountain river, which ruins his Dimension door scroll. Georg predicting this outcame meanwhile casts Phantom Steed and catches up with the other two in mere minutes. Some short while later Georg notices smoke mephits up ahead and quietly gallops up the river surprising the trio with a colour spray which catches 2 of them with third going apeshit. Third one isn’t able to do anything however because 9 magic missile obliterate it’s tiny body. The wizards tie up the stunned mephits and throw them into their dog crate while Malakai starts poking around the ravive eager to see if the cave entrance isn’t somewhere here. Tyrus however warns him not to press his luck. Few minutes later the mephits come to and begin making a muffled ruckus with smoke pouring off their bodies, but it doesn’t appear they can magick their way out of the crate. Tyrus gives them some shit for not having more rope for easier carrying. Georg goes up the canyon with his steed to check if he can spot any cave entrances. Up the creek Georg notices shadows elongating, multiplying, creating odd unnatural shapes, air suddenly begins getting chilly as well until finally he hears a slow and eerie voice saying that he didn’t have to take the offerings directly to him, that he would have happily taken them from Georg where he stored them. Georg incredulously demands to know who the voice is which replies ”Come now Georg, Carl, the man from the east, you would never fail to recognize your benefactor“. Picture clearing up Georg then asks, Malkis? Which makes the amulet around his neck tingle and he affirmingly declares that he is here. Malkis then commends him on doing so well to appease him, but adds that he has a new task for him, to capture phase spiders for him. He mentions that he wouldn’t quite be what he is today without Georg, his dearly beloved servant, which makes Georg narrow his eyes somewhat. Looking around he cannot see any source from where the voice might be coming so he asks what exactly does Malkis want. Answer is displacer beasts and phase spiders, they are needed for some undisclosed problem, the god tells him that he can pick them up from wherever, but they need to be captured not killed. Malkis then adds that if he does this the rewards will keep coming. Georg asks him to what end is he to do these things, but gets a non-committal answers that he likely already knows, even if he doesn’t understand. Georg asks if its for chaos, but Malkis answers that he wants to see the world thrive. Malkis then adds that Malakai has been a most useful agent as well, that he simply needs a push in the right direction, Georg comments that he has indeed sensed some darkness in him. Tyrus apparently unknowingly has also served the god in some ways. Asking what is up the canyon gets Georg a veiled threat that their arranged might have to come to an end, quoting that Malakai might find the amulet very useful if he were to have it. Georg asks whether there’s something he shouldn’t see up there, but Malkis goes on to say that he would never tell someone not to do something implying the free choice in the matter, but leaving the threat there. Trotting up the canyon Georg notices that the rocks go from natural to cut shapes when Malkis tells him of the Akuban curse “May all your dreams come true, come closer, dreamer, may all your dreams come true. I’m sure there other agents out there willing.” Arching his neck Georg desperately tries to see anything more between the carved smooth cobblestone walls. Eventually Georg decides to head down the canyon, shadows seeping back into their natural shapes. A dozen minutes later he rejoins with the party. Georg denies seeing anything, but mentions that something up the canyon is different, theorizing an entrance to the shadow realm. He also tells of the constructed nature of the rocks, but when Malakai tells him to lead him back there he refused citing a bad feeling about it. Malakai grows frustrated and tells him the whole point was to find the dragon and entrance to the shadow realm, but Georg stands his ground. Tyrus also pipes up that he has a bad feeling about this all, shadows realms and all that. He begins arguing against entering the shadow realm as well, but Malakai is adamant that he will rescue his friends and that whatever comes out of the portal he will deal with it, at the of it end giving Tyrus some shade about being afraid to rescue their people. Tyrus replies that being a hero is also about making the hard decisions sometimes, possibly giving up someone close to you for the better of everyone else. Georg interrupts them by advising they ought to start taking their mephits home, but Malakai turns to him and asks what is so terrifying in that place that he can’t show him. With both of the other party members refusing to go up the creek Malakai is left alone to hike up the mountainous terrain, Malakai decides it would be best to sleep on it so that he can escape with his spells the next morning. Georg mentions that unlike the portal under Shirebrook he didn’t know if there’s any going back. Tyrus attention snaps to him at this and he demands to know what portal, Georg questioningly says the one he was guarding? Tyrus presses the question and Georg elusively tells him about thin borders between planes. Thursday, 1509-12-15 Somewhere below the creek they make camp. Next morning Georg teleports to Misty Rapids with intent to meet back up in Shirebrook later. Tyrus tells Malakai that he will wait for him in the camp until evening. Malakai transforms into a smoke mephit and flies up the creek. Once again the canopy thickens and shadows elongate, then split into multiple directions. Pathing becomes a little easier and Malakai transforms back into himself, but before long the same slow voice fills the canyon around Malakai. Malkis praises him for being a good servant and politely tells how nice it is to finally meet him in the flesh. Somewhat confused Malakai inquires who is speaking, but the voice only identifies as a co conspirator that’s helped become Malakai who he is today, a little offended at heart Malakai tells him that his success is only due to himself, but the voice replies that all achievers would like to think that. When asked what is this place the voice doesn’t indulge a complex answer, Malakai then asks where are his friends, but the voice first tells that Georg just teleported home and when Malakai specifies Van it tells him not to trust the cleric. Then the voice adds that he wouldn’t trust either of them really, when Malakai asks if he could find Van through this place the voice quizzes him back why would he focus so much on such a petty nuisance. Smoothly voice then continues on that Van has only ever held him back, making Malakai secret away his plans adding how he feels about Malakai's beautiful trolls, but Malakai replies that Van would stop at nothing to bring him back. Then Malakai asks why does the voice despise Van so much since he simply honours the gods, the voices daughter Chis, the wizard having come to conclusion it’s Malkis, but Malkis doesn’t answer, instead he commends the wizard for bringing him his mephits, but when asked what for simply says that he has an itch that needs scratching. Malkis instructs him to gather the displacer beasts and mephits in one place and that’ll be enough, but there’s also one more thing. Before he tells him that though Malkis asks whether Georg didn’t already mention their discussion, answering how very like him when Malakai denies, Malakai musing that he is locked up in his own mind and that Georg doesn’t see the bigger picture. Malkis ends up tasking Malakai with finding the ethereal spiders, question why can’t Malkis simply take them himself left unanswered. They also come upon the topic of the Malkis clerics in black pine marsh, but the god shrugs the events off with weak being destined to die. Finally Malakai asks if the taken people can be saved, but Malkis tells him that he removed his greatest obstacles and that it was one of his gifts to Malakai. Malkis also promises that as a reward he has enough pawns in place to assure Malakai’s eventual ascension to Baron-dom. Malakai laments that all those who he trusted are gone and all who remain either fear or despise him, but Malkis tells him that his greatest allie is a what not who, to consider under what conditions and places he has gained the most renown and progress. Malkis then says that he wants to see the world turn and the board move, that order simply makes it easier for the weak to rule and tyrants to rise. Lastly Malakai inquires whether Malkis might not bring one person back, but he again tells him that it would not be to the wizards benefit, that all those who were taken hold him back in some way. He also brings up the question on who his mother was which amuses Malkis greatly. Turns out all this took most of the day and it’s already close to evening when Malakai returns to their camp spot, Tyrus apparently having slain 8 lizardfolk while he was gone. Tyrus asks what he saw up there to which Malakai answers what Georg said, but that there’s more to it, that there’s a voice and it told him to leave Van. Tyrus raises an eye to this and gives him a clap on the shoulder. Malakai decides to walk for a few hours before using his Polymorph to get back. Late in the day Malakai drops Tyrus off at the river and flies to the wizard tower. There he picks up Aldricks book on necromancy and goes to read it in the woods. Experience and changes * 3500XP to Malakai/Georg/Tyrus * Malakai gets solo 5000 XP for shadow mountains information and disappearances quest (+ 10% prerequisite XP not included) *Dates are extrapolated from a previous mention of an exact date. Category:Hardcore Heroes Episodes Category:Georg Episodes